Take me, not her!
by kitty200772
Summary: There is a new enemy. What happens when it gets Sam? Read to find out! DXS!
1. The atempt

_Disclaimer: HI PEOPLES!!!! (I do not own DP yadda yadda) It took me a little while, but I thought of a new story! Yay me! Anyways,there will be more... uh... drama later on in the story. Right now though, it's gonna be (sigh) peaceful. Hehe. Anyways here you go! Enjoy!_

Take me, not her!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again, our favorite 14 year old trio were fighting ghosts. Well actually one of them was fighting, while the other two watched. The ghost boy, named Danny, was fighting the the ever so annoying box ghost. Sam and Tucker (Danny's best friends, the other two) were just watching. They knew Danny didn't need help with him. The box ghost was way too weak to beat Danny.

Danny shot an ectoplasmic ray at the box ghost, which hit him in the chest. The box ghost fell to the ground, as Danny took out his Fenton thermos.

"BEWARE!!!" the box ghost yelled, before a blue light came out of the thermos and pulled him in it. Danny floated to the ground, turning back into his human form. Danny quickly shoved the thermos into his backpack. He glanced at his friends for a moment.

"We're gonna be late again!" Tucker yelled looking at his PDA. Sam grabbed both of her friends hands, and started to drag them. After a couple minutes, Danny and Tucker broke free of her grasp. Danny smiled, turning ghost again. He picked Sam and Tucker up, soaring in the sky towards school.

When they reached there, there was only three minutes to get to class. Danny landed on the ground, turning human as they all ran into the school. They ran to their lockers, before runing to class. Danny and Sam had the same classes, except for one, which was the last class of the day. Tucker only had one class with Sam, which was of course the last class.

Danny and Sam ran into their first class at the same time, as the bell rang. They had just made it. They sat down in their seats, wiping their brows. As the teacher spoke, Danny started to daydream. He stared at his best friend in the seat beside him. '_She is soo beautiful...' _He thought. Danny sighed, looking at the teacher, then looking back at Sam. '_God, I wish I could just ask her out already! But I can't I just can't...Everytime I try I studder, then say nevermind! Maybe I should try again today...'_ Thoughts buzzed around in his head, like a bee buzzing around a flower (_Hehe)_. Something waved in front of Danny's face. Danny snapped out of his day dream to find the teacher infront of him.

"Mr.Fenton, can you stop looking at Ms. Manson and actually pay attention for once." Mr. Lancer said. Danny nodded and looked at Sam for a second. They both turned away blushing madly. The rest of the classes before lunch, went by slow for Danny. He snuck a few glances at Sam, and made it seem like he was paying attention when he really wasn't.

At lunch, nothing really different happened. Sam and Tucker were debating on something, but Danny was too busy looking at Sam to notice.

"Hey Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yea?" She replyed.

"Danny is looking at you." said Tucker.

"What?" She asked.

"Look for yourself."

Sam looked at her other best friend beside her, to see him staring at her. She looked back at Tucker with wide eyes. Sam told Tucker to lean over the table for a second, so he did.

"He was doing this during class to, and not that I don't like him looking at me... but it's sort of creeping me out." Sam whispered. Tucker sat back in his seat, for a momment, thinking to himself. A sly grin crept across Tuckers face, as Sam was checking to see if he was really looking at her.

"I think Danny is in love!" Tucker laughed. After him saying that Danny snapped out of his transe.

"No!" Danny protested, a blush forming on his face. Sam blushed too, which made Tucker grin even more.

"Sure I believe you.." Tucker said slyly. They threw out their trash, heading to their next class. And once again, Danny was staring at Sam.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was finally the last class of the day. Sam took out her notebook, writing a note to Tucker. Sam looked to see if the teacher was facing the other way, then threw the note on Tucker's desk. Tucker looked at Sam for a second before opening it.

_Tucker, Im starting to get a little creeped out, but at the same time... flattered._

_-Sam_

Tucker smiled and wrote a note back, throwing it on her desk. Sam opened it, and read.

**I think he really does love you Sam**

**-Tucker**

_Im not sure..._

_**What do you mean your not sure?**_

_I don't know.._

**Why else would he be looking at you like that?**

_Maybe he does... but what if he doesn't?_

**I doubt it Sam.**

_Maybe..._

They passed notes for the rest of the class. Talking about Danny's strange behaivior, and other things. The bell rang and everyone was out the door. Sam was at her locker when Danny showed up.

"Hey Sam." Danny said.

"Hey Danny, whats up?"

"Nothing much...um... would you.. uh..." Danny studdered.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Danny swallowed hard before spiting out,

"Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?"

Sam stood for a second.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nevermind.."Danny whispered.

"No tell me." pouted Sam.

Danny sighed then looked at Sam, who was giving him a puppy eyed look.

"I can't... don't tke it personally.." He whispered again.

Sam frowned a little but nodded. '_Nice going Fenton! I could have asked! Oh my God I need to do this!'_ Danny thought. Danny walked home, and thought of Sam until he fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam sighed looking out the window, and at the moon. She leaned her head against the windowsil, her eyes closed.

"Why...Why couldn't you just say it!" Sam said to herself, as one tear slipped down her cheek.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I like it knid of.. Maybe... I don't know hehe. Anyways like I said there will be drama later... like next chapter or something. Please R&R! Thank you! Merry Christmas too, since it's only a couple days away! See you later peoples!_


	2. Debora

_Disclaimer: well... Here is where the drama starts... or whatever. I do not own DP. I know you know that but I have to do it anyways. Well, did you all have a good Christmas? I DID!!! YAY!!! ... anyways here you go people!!_

Take me, not her!

Danny laid in his bed the next morning, rubbing his eyes since he didn't sleep at all that night. His hair was a huge, black, mess. He had dark circles under his eyes. He yawned every couple seconds, and his eyelids kept closing. He sat up on his bed, runing a hand through his messy black hair. Danny yawned and stretched, before standing up. He shuffled his feet down the stairs, then over to the table sitting down to eat breakfast. After a few minutes, he almost fell asleep with his face in the cereal. Lucky for him Jazz stopped him from doing so, by putting one of her hands infront of his face. As soon as his head hit her hand, his head shot up and he looked at her. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok Danny?" she asked.

"No..." Danny mumbled.

"Whats the matter little brother?" asked Jazz.

"Im not sure what, but something is wrong with me..." He sighed. Before Jazz could ask what he ment by that he ran back up to his room to get ready for school. Jazz sighed with a little frustration. Jazz grabbed her stuff and headed toward the door for school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam walked out the door, ignoring her mothers desperate atempts of getting her to wear a pink dress. A pink, frilly, flower, dress, to Sam thats the worst kind. Sam inhaled deeply, clearing her thoughts. She examined the world around her, enjoying the quietness of the morning time. Sam looked at the spring flowers blooming, and the leaves of trees coming back and turning a bright green.

After a short couple minutes she arrived at school. She walked up to Tucker who was at his locker, getting his history book.

"Hey Tucker," Sam greeted and smiled.

"Oh hey Sam," Tucker replied.

Sam looked around for a momment then looked back at Tucker.

"Wheres Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't kno-... Nevermind..." Tucker said, pointing his finger to the door where Danny was walking in. Danny walked up slowly to them, yawning as he went. Sam looked at him for a second, before doing exactly what Jazz did. Sam put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok Danny?" Sam asked, just as Jazz did. Except this time Danny had a different anwser.

"IM FINE WHY WOULD YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG, NOTHING IS WRONG!!" Danny yelled nervously.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other then looked back at Danny.

"Are you sure you don't need to go see the nurse Danny... or the guidence councelour?..." Tucker asked, but whispered the last part to Sam which made her giggle a little.

"YES IM FINE!!" Danny said once again nervously.

"Sam I think I need to talk to Danny... alone... in private..." Tucker whispered.

"I know, I know have a boy to boy talk with him... I'll go to class.." Sam whispered in reply. Sam walked off to her locker, for her class needs.

"Uh... Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at him. Danny's hands were clasped together as he shivered a little.

"Yes?" Danny asked looking at him practcally sweating.

"Seriously dude, whats going on?" Asked Tucker.

Danny sighed and calmed down a bit.

"I didn't sleep at all last night.." Danny mumbled.

"Why?"

"I dont want to say... it's sort of personal."

"Come on dude I wont tell anyone."

"Fine, but you promise you wont tell anyone?" Danny said starting to get nervous again.

"Yes I promise."

"Ok... well... you see... uh... it's Sam.."

"uh huh, go on."

"Well I have been trying to ask her out and.. well I just cant..." Danny grumped.

"Oh My God!!! I knew you guys l-" Danny slapped his hand on Tuckers mouth.

"SHHHHH!!!" Danny hissed.

"fobry" Tucker said through Dannys hand. Danny uncovered Tuckers mouth, and Tucker wiped it.

"What should I do Tuck?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure Danny..." Tucker told him.

"What do you mean you don't know! You're the smart one!!" Danny yelled, getting himself upset all over again.

Tucker put his hands infront of his face for protection.

"Calm down Danny!" screeched Tucker.

"Sorry..." Danny whispered.

Tucker put down his hands, and put one hand on Dannys' shoulder.

"Don't worry.. We will think of something." He said. After that being said Tucker ran off to class. Danny went to his locker and started banging his head on it. He finally opened it and got his things, then ran into class. As soon as he got into the class the bell rang loudly. Danny sighed in relief, it was the second day in a long time he hadn't been late. He sat down in his seat next to Sam, and they smiled a small smile to each other.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the end of the school day, and week. Now Danny and Sam were walking home from school. They already dropped off Tucker. Danny walked nervously next to Sam, studdering when he talked.

"Whats wrong Danny?" asked Sam.

"I-I Ca-can-t T-t-tel-l yo-u.." Danny studdered.

"Why not? You told Tucker." Sam said.

" I-I j-j- ust c-an't t-t-e-ll y-ou."

Sam sighed and looked at him. He looked really depressed. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny sat in his chair, in his room with his hand to his forehead. _'Why can't I just say it for goodness sake!!!!'_ Danny thought, mentally slapping himself in the face. All of a sudden he heard a scream. But not just a scream, it sounded like Sam. Danny's eyes got wide with fear.

"Oh no, I got to help her!!" Danny yelled to himself. Danny turned ghost quickly, his eyes turned a bright green,and his normally jet black hair turned snowy white. He flew into the stary night sky. A couple short minutes later, he was at Sam's house. He flew into her room, only to see a ghost that he had never seen before. The ghost had the head of a cobra, and a body of a human. Danny gasped, and the ghost turned around. The ghost had Sam.

Danny's eyes went dark emerald, he gritted his teeth.

"LET HER GO!!!" Danny screamed. The ghost just smiled at Danny.

"Calm down ghost boy... she wont be in pain much longer.." The ghost hissed.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?!?!" He yelled.

"My name is Debora." She said. (hahaha I know I couldn't think of any other name.)

"WELL DEBORA, WHY DO YOU WANT SAM?!?!"

" What is it to you?"

"Well... I-I love her!" yelled Danny. Sam looked up at him.

"You do?" Sam asked and Danny nodded. Sam looked happy only for a momment. A dark green bubble formed around her and soon she couldn't breathe. Danny looked at the ghost who had her hand in the air, waving it slightly.

"TAKE ME, NOT HER!!!!" Danny screeched. The ghost smiled again.

"You are of no use to me ghost child." Debora grined.

Danny's eyes filled with tears as Sam fell to the ground. Danny gritted his teeth. He blinked back the tears, and shot a ectoplasmic ray at Debora. Debora fell to the floor, Debora turned her head toward Danny and her eyes turned red.

"You will regret that child!" She yelled.

Debora shot a flame colored beam at Danny, and he fell to the ground. Danny yelped in pain, as he put his hand to his chest. He looked at Sam, how.. well.. lifeless she was and knew he couldn't give up. Danny spilt himself into four Danny Phantoms and started to attack. But Debora just shot all of them so they disapered, except the real Danny of course. Danny got more angry by the second.'

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO SAM!!!" He yelled. Danny then blasted a wave of ice, landing right on Debora. Danny kept throwing ice at her mercelessly. Danny finally stopped. Infront of him was a frozen ghost. Debora blasted out of the ice, her eyes still a dark red.

"THATS IS YOUNG ONE, YOU'RE THROUGH!!" She hissed, with her tounge slithered out of her mouth like a snake.

"NO, THE ONLY THING THAT'S THROUGH HERE IS YOU!!!" Danny screamed at her, he took his fenton thermos and sucked Debora up before she could do anything else. Danny covered the thermos and flew over to Sam. He put his fingers to her neck to check her pulse. She was still breathing, but faintly. Danny scooped her up bridel style, and flew her out the window.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I didn't really like this chapter myself, but it's sort of hard when you are watching your neice. Especialy when you can't concentrate on anything because she is watching those baby shows! I got a headache now! AHHH!!!! Oh and when you are watching her, and she is watching those shows, since you got up that morning!! I think I am gonna faint! So I don't mind if you don't like this chapter, cause I don't really like it myself. But just to be nice... please R&R! THANK YOU!! _

_P.S.: Don't ask me why Danny was acting crazy okay? He was tired, and nervous... I think... Anyways BYE PEOPLES!!_


	3. In the hospital

_Disclaimer: Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!! I do not own Dp. I know it's a shocker. Anyways! I would like to thank the people who do read and review! (cough) (cough). OH I GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!! IM SIKED ABOUT APRIL (the month) COMING! Why? Cuz I get to see my best best best best best friends, who lives 3 or 4 hours away! I miss them sooooo much!!! Oh and plus in April It's my birthday!!!! yay!!!!! ... anyway here is the next Chapter! xD_

Take me, not her!

Danny paced the semi- clean halls of the hospital. He was breathing a little heavier than usual, sighing every now and then.Danny was literatly making a hole in the halls, from pacing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam was in the hospital bed, while the doctors worked to help her stay alive. Sam was knocked out though, she didn't know anything was happening to her... infact she didn't even know she was sleeping.

**Sam's pov (sam dreaming)**

_Sam looked all around her, nothing was there. She was standing... well nowhere. As far as she could see was white. All of a sudden she apeared in a meadow. She looked around again, there was nothing except the wavy field, trees, and white clouds above her. Sam heard a noise, like there was something moving in a tree. Sam moved toward the tree that the noise was coming from. She saw something... just sitting on a branch, staring at her. It was a boy. The boy came down from the branch and started to make his way over to Sam. Sam looked closer. It wasn't just a boy, it was... Danny? Danny ran up to her and hugged her. She was a little frightend at first, but calmed down. _

_"I thought I'd never see you again!" Danny yelled hugging her once more. _

_"Where are we?" She asked. _

_"In your dream, well kind of." _

_"What does that mean?" _

_"Look enough questions, your anwsers will be anwsered when you wake up." Danny said._

_" Ok then."_

_Danny looked around cautiously._

_"What?" Sam asked._

_"I think you're going to wake up soon."_

_"How can you tell?" Sam asked again obviously very confused._

_"Trust me."_

_"I got to go now, see you when you wake up!" Danny yelled running away and disapering into the forest. Right after Danny left, everything disapered, leaving nothing but Sam in a white place. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**no one's pov:**

Sam groaned and glanced around to see where she was. Of course she found herself in the hospital. The nurse came in.

"Oh you're awake, thats good." The nurse said joyfully. Sam just nodded her head.

"You got a really ood friend there, if it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't be here right now." She stated. Sam's eyes widened a bit.

" Where is he?" asked Sam, the first words she said since she woke up.

" He is in the waiting room, do you want me to get him for you?"

"Yes please." Sam said politly. The nurse left, and in less than a minute Danny was there. He was still breathing a little heavy. Danny ran up to her and hugged her.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Danny yelled just like in her dream, Sam giggled a little because of that.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied with a smile on her face. Danny just smiled back.

"Soo..." Sam started, and Danny knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Please don't ask Sam!" He pleaded.

"Too late!" Sam grinned, and Danny sighed.

"What were you trying to tell me the other day, and why were you acting crazy?" Sam asked. Danny sighed a little.

"I want to tell you Sam but..."

"But?"

"I just can't do it here... in the hospital." Danny told her mentally slapping himself again. Sam sighed but nodded.

"The doctor said you're soposed to get out of here tommorrow..." Danny whispered.

"Awesome... but I want to get out now!" Sam said. Danny chuckled a little.

"Well you have to be patient Sam." Danny smiled.

"I got to go Sam, but I promise I'll be here in the morning." Danny told her disapointed.

"It's ok go home, get some sleep, and I'll see you tommorrow."

Danny nodded and started to leave.

"Wait Danny!" Sam called to him. Danny came back to her bedside.

"No, no come a little closer!" Danny did, and to his surprise Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Danny." Sam blushed.

"You're welcome Sam..." Danny said semi calmly, as he also blushed.

Danny walked out of the hospital doors, floating a little off the ground. He flew home quickly ignoring his parents asking about Sam. He jumped onto his bed and fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam fell asleep right after Danny left, thinking about what he said when Debora had her. She smiled to herself, shutting her eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The only reason I didn't end it here is... well... cuz I don't want it to end yet! Even though I know what I will be writing for my next story already. And I am almost .A.L.M.O.S.T. positive it will be better than this story... I hope... Oh well we'll see. Well... IF YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW!!! Cuz if I get more reviews than this one, I will know that it is (will) be better! Yupp! So yea... Please read and review! You people rock! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Hey everybody! (I do not own Dp) Anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy!...(or else) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!... Sorry freaky laugh is all over now. hehe..._

Take me, not her!

Danny groaned and rolled over onto his side, as the alarm clock beeped constantly. He hit his off button on his alarm clock, before putting his pillow over his head. A sudden thought popped in his head.

"Oh My Gosh I almost forgot!" Danny yelled, shooting out of bed. He quickly ran to his dresser getting his clothes, then dashing into them. He combed his hair briefly. Danny was brushing his teeth while calling Tucker.

"Hello?" Tucker anwsered.

"Bey Hucker fits Ganny." Danny greeted, still brushing his teeth.

"Oh hey Danny, Whats up?" Tucker asked.

"Nofing mutch, hut," Danny spit out the toothpaste water in his mouth before continuing.

"Sam gets out of the hospital in an hour." Danny said sounding a little nervous.

"Oh yea! But you sound a little nervous... why?" asked Tucker. Danny checked his teeth, then ran over to his bed. Slipping on his socks and shoes as fast as he could.

"Because she asked me what I wanted to tell her, and why I was acting so crazy!." He screached.

"Oh..." Tucker thought to himself.

"And I bet she is gonna ask if I really ment that I loved her!" Danny yelled but relised what he said. Tucker gasped and he could almost feel Danny blushing.

"So you told her you love her?"

"Yes.. when that ghost had her.." said Danny honestly.

"I knew it!" screamed Tucker in the phone.

"Yea you can have time to gloat later but... what am I to do Tucker? Im soo nervous that I wont be able to tell her! And what if she doesn't like me?" Danny asked frantically.

"Danny calm down! I have to go but you can do it Danny, and besides I know for a fact that Sam is in love with you!" Tucker said slyly.

"What?!?!" yelled Danny.

"Got to go bye!" Tucker yelled, then hung up. Danny sat on his bed in shock for a minute before hanging up the phone. He placed the phone on his bed then stood up. He ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad Im going to get Sam!" Danny called to his parents. He ran out the door an into the closest allyway, turning from a jet black haired, blue eyed boy, into a snowy white haired, green eyed ghost boy. He flew as fast as he could to the hospital, landing behind a tree and turning back into his human form. Danny ran around to the front opening the doors, almost out of breath. Danny walked up the the front desk, and looked at the girl sitting there.

"Where... is... Sam... Manson? Danny managed to gasp out. The lady looked at her list.

"She is in room 463, she is almost ready to leave... and you must be the boy who saved her life?" She asked.

"Yea..." Danny mumbled.

"It's nice to know that there is people out there who care." _( Thats what I said to one of my friends! But I haven't been able to talk to him in a long time! sniffle )_ The girl smiled.

"Yeah, well I got to go.." He mumbled again.

"Yes well bye then."

"Bye!" Danny waved. Danny walked down the hallway, and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the number four button and the doors to the elevator closed. Danny sighed deeply as the doors opened. As soon as he got out of the elevator, a nurse was walking by him. She stoped and walked back to him.

"Oh you must be here to get Sam?" The nurse asked.

"Yea." Danny said.

" I have heard many things about you..." grined the nurse.

"Whats that soposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"You'll see Im sure." The nurse said then walked away. Danny scratched his head, then looked for Sam's room. He found it and looked inside. He saw Sam singing and dancing to her new black I-pod she bought a couple days ago. She was listening to "Taking over me" by Evanscence. Danny smiled and chuckled a bit. He walked in and up right next to her. Sam turned around while she was singing and dancing, bumping right into Danny. They both stumbled a bit, then looked at each other. They started blushing right on que. Sam turned off her I-pod, putting it in her pocket. Sam smiled slyly, and Danny knew what was coming.

"Come on tell me!" She pleaded.

"I already told you not here." He stated.

"Fine then why are we here!" Sam yelled grabing his hand and dragging him into a elevator.

"Do you think you can slow down a bit?" Danny asked, trying to brake free of her grasp but failed.

"Uh... No!" Sam laughed, and Danny sighed.

Sam dragged Danny to the front counter. The lady from before laughed.

"I see you are feeling better!" She exclaimed.

"Yupp" Sam smiled.

"Can I check out now?!?!" Sam asked excidedly.

"Yes, here you go." The lady said handing her the paper and a pen. Sam quickly signed it, then handed it back to her.

"Bye!" Sam yelled as she ran out the door Danny stumbling behind her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as Sam and Danny got outside Sam looked at him with puppy eyes. Danny sighed, going ghost and picking her up bridel style. Danny flew them to the park near the water. He gently placed he on the ground and stared in her eyes. Sam smiled. Danny gained all the courge he needed.

"I was acting crazy because...I couldn't sleep."

"And I was trying to tell you that..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_HAHAHAHA cliffy!!! Anyways.. Please read and review! PLease? Im sick I need happiness!! lol! Thanx people!_


	5. Confessions and a Date

_Disclaimer: I do not own DP.I would like to thank the people that reviewed! They made me sooo happy! zi am still a little bit sick but I am feeling much better! So thank you and here is the next... and probably the last chapter! Enjoy!_

Take me, not her!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last Chapter:_

_As soon as Sam and Danny got outside, Sam looked at him with puppy eyes. Danny sighed, going ghost and picking her up bridel style. Danny flew them to the park nerar the water. He gently placed her on the ground and stared in her eyes. Sam smiled. Danny gained all the courage he needed. _

_"I was acting crazy, because... I couldn't sleep."_

_"And I was trying to tell you that..." _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes?" Sam asked, her eyes shining excidedly. Danny inhaled deeply.

"I was trying to tell you, well ask rather.. If you," Danny exhaled, then inhaled again. "If you wanted to go to the movies with me?" Danny said, holding his breath when he was finshed.

"As a date?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes.." He sighed out.

Sam gazed in shock. Danny got even more nervous than he was before. He started to sweat a little, but waved his had infront of her face rapidly.

"Oh sorry...I was just trying to make sure it is real..." Sam whispered. Danny laughed nervously.

"Well it is real... So what do you say?" Danny asked, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

"I say.. yes I would love to Danny." Sam said and smiled at him. Danny opened his eyes to only get lost in her lilac eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before relising what they were doing. They turned around blushing in a dark colored crimson.

"So... Tonight?" Danny asked breaking the silence, as soon as he was sure his blush was gone.

"Yea.. what time?" She asked.

" I'll be there at 7 o'clock sharp." said Danny sounding confident. Sam laughed a little. Danny was usually late.

"Yea ok!" Sam joked.

"I will!" He said sounding a little hurt.

"Im just kidding, you baby!" She laughed and poked him. Danny smiled.

"I think you should take me home though." Sam pointed out.

"OH yea! Sorry!" Danny said, picking up Sam so sam had her arm around his stomach and he had his arm around her waist.

" Thats ok." Sam told him.

For the rest of the flight, it was silent between them. Danny dropped her off in her room, waved, then left. He had to hurry home. He wanted to make sure he looked good for his first date with Sam. Which he was extremly excited about. He grabbed a clean outfit, and ran into his bathroom.

After a couple minutes, Danny came out of the shower. He got dressed, and combed his hair over and over again. He lastly put on his colone, and noticed he still had an hour to wait. So he just sat there hoping the night would go good.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sam's house:_

Sam also took a shower. She brushed her hair and teeth. Her outfit was a little different though. She was wearing violet tee, and wearing tight (but comfortable) black jeans. She still had her trusty black combat boots on though. Sam put a purple flower in her hair, put on her normal lipstick. She also put on lilac perfume (_If you didn't notice she likes lilac... and so do I!)._ Sam put on her earings, they were purple with black rims. She look at her self in the mirror, and accepted the way it looked. She pulled out her Ipod and waited for him to come. And of course she exspected him to be in the same outfit he wore earlier.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Danny's house again:_

"No No no! I can't wear this on my first date with her!" Danny said, starting to freak out as the time came closer. Danny ran to his closet, and looked for something else to wear. He found a blue tee shirt, with darker blue on the rims of the sleves and collar. He grabbed that shirt and darker jeans, not black but darker. He slipped them on and checked to make sure he didn't forget anything. Turns out he almost did. He grabbed his wallet, and a little box putting them in his pocket. He looked at his clock.

"Oh My God! Im gonna be late if I don't go now!" Danny yelled going ghost, and shooting out of the window.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam looked at the clock, and it just turned seven. Sam put away her Ipod. She heard a knock at the door, she checked through the window. Sure enough it was Danny. Sam opened the door and smiled. Danny looked at her in surprise. '_Wow...' Danny thought, as Sam was thinking the same thing._ Not only because she thought he looked even cuter than usual, but also because she couldn't believe she was going on a date... with him!

"I geuss you weren't kidding." she laughed

"About what?" asked Danny.

"About being here on time." Sam told him and laughed. Danny laughed along with her.

"I told you." Danny said.

"Yupp, now lets go."Sam screeched in a girly voice, which made them both laugh.

Sam grabbed Dannys hand, and was rushing to the movie theater. They finally got there, still holding hands. Danny knew, but it didn't seem like Sam knew. So he took advantage of it. They walked up to he desk and bought their tickets for _'Eragon'_ (_I don't know random movie... hehe..)_. As soon as the turned around (still holding hands by the way.) they saw Paulina and Star. Paulina and Star walked up to them. Paulina held up a camera to them and took a picture.

"I knew you two geeks would always end up together!" Paulina spat.

"Yea, and now we got proof!" Star sneered. They turned on their heels and walked away. Sam glared daggers at them. She let go of Dannys hand and started to folow them.

"Sam, it's ok." Danny told her, grabbing her arm. Sam turned around, looking into his eyes. Sam thought for sure that her heart skipped a beat.

"Ok...Shall we?" She asked, as they linked arms.

"Yep." agreed Danny.

They walked into the theater, they chose a seat with their popcorn and soda in hand. Sam and Danny decided to get one large bucket of popcorn. So they could finsh it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sam's Pov:**

_'Wow, I still can't believe I am on a date with Danny!' _ I thought as I reached for the popcorn, accidently brushing hands with Danny. We both blush and looked at the wide screen. I smilled to myself, glacing at Danny when he wasn't looking. After a couple minutes into the movie, my eyes got wide, but I relaxed quickly. Why? Because Danny put his arm around me! I swear I am the luckiest girl in the world right now! So here I am staring at him lovingly, as he has his arm around me. I wish this night would never end, but I know it will.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Danny's Pov:**

'_Wow, I can't believe she is letting me put my arm around her. And I wonder if she even notices that I did... Oh well! I am soo glad she said yes! Oh I almost forgot I need to give her something when I get her home! God how could I almost forget! Well atleast I remember now. Thats the good part. I got to be the luckiest guy on earth right now, and I wish this night would never end.. but that's impossible.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Nobody's Pov:**

The movie ended, making Danny and Sam upset. They were happy, comfortable, also enjoying being close. They walked out of the theater hand in hand. Danny looked around quickly before turning ghost, flying them into the crisp, cool night air. Sam gazed at the stars, then Danny. She always loved looking at him, when he wasn't watching. Reason one: She could look at him(_Not in the bad way! Or is it...? NO!!! "looks around nervously" Hehe) _Reason two: He never knew she was looking, because she would just make it seem like she was gazing at the sky.

They landed on the ground, and Danny turned human quickly. He walked Sam to the door, they both smiled at each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot something.." Danny said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He gave her the sweetest smile, she ever saw from him. She smiled back, accepting the little box. She opened it slowly, and she gasped. It was a silver ring that said "I (heart) u", covered in diamonds. Sam felt tears in her eyes, but wiped them away.

"Danny I don't know what to say.." Sam whispered.

"Don't say anything then.." He replied, and moved closer to her. They moved closer, and closer until their lips finally met. Danny cupped one of her cheeks, while his other hand went to her waist. Sam put one hand on his neck, and one on his chest. The kiss lasted for only a momment, but seemed like much more. They broke apart, opening their eyes, gazing into each others eyes.

"Do you love me as much as I love you?" Danny asked.

"Well DUH! Why do you think we always called you clueless?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Really? So thats why you guys called me that?" asked Danny.

"Yeah!" Sam giggled. Danny looked at her surprised.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing.. but you just giggled.. you don't do that very often. Thats all." Danny told her honestly.

"Oh." Sam said. They let go of each other, and Sam looked at her ring. Danny took the ring out of the box, slipping it on Sam's right hand ring finger. Sam smiled at him, kissing him on the lips one last time.

"See you tommorrow." Sam said and waved, shutting the door behind her.

Danny sighed, feeling as though his heart melted. '_That was the best night of my life!!!!' _ Danny yelled in his head. Danny and Sam went to sleep that night, peacefully.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So how do you like? There will be another chapter. It might be the last.. Im not sure... We'll find out wont we? By the way, I am feeling sooo much better, espcialy because you people reviewed! And yes... I am evil, for making you guys suffer with a cliffy. It was just soo irresistable! Plus it was late and I had to go to bed... so yeah.. Do you know how many times I got disturbed writing this chapter? You guys are really lucky, I am sooo nice! lol! Please read and review! See you people laterz!_

_P.S: I have been working on this chapter for two days! Thats how many times I have been distracted, usually It takes me an hour lol!_


	6. The end

_Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter for ya! Enjoy peoples!_

Take me, not her!

Danny moaned, looking at his clock. His eyes grew big. Jumping out of bed, he got dressed into his clothes, brushing his hair quickly.

"Not again!!!" Danny yelled disapointed.

He grabbed his backpack, and his breakfast, running out of the door before his mother could say a thing. His mother sighed, cleaning up the table from breakfast. Danny ran as fast as he could, turning ghost in the process. He jumped in the air, flying and eating at the same time. He landed at the school, turning into his human form again. Dashing inside, he accidently bumped into Sam. They both fell to the ground, letting out a small grunt from the fall. Danny got up imediantly (Yes I know I spelt it wrong..) , reaching out a hand to Sam, who gladly took it.

"I was gonna go see if you were outside. I guessed that you over slept." Sam stated.

"Yea I did..again" Danny added.

"Quick I got your stuff for you already, lets get to class before we're late." said Sam, grabbing Danny's hand while running through the halls, with Danny being dragged behind her. Sam reached for the handle of their classroom door, but it was too late, the bell rang. Sam and Danny sighed quietly to theirselves.

"To the office?" Sam asked.

"To the office!" Danny exclaimed. They walked to the office hand in hand, got a tardy slip, then walked back to their classroom. They quickly went in the room, placed their slips in their teachers hand. Quickly they sat down, smiling at each other. That is until a note fell onto Sams desk. Sam opened it carefully, and quietly.

'So where were you and Danny? Making out?' Sam glared daggers at Tucker. Tucker just smiled back in reply.

'_No! I went to see if he was outside, but he ran into me.. I tried to get us back on time, but we were too late.' _Sam wrote, and threw it back to Tucker. He read it quickly.

'Sure you did!'

Sam showed the notes to Danny. Danny started to join the confersation now.

**'Seriously thats all we did.'**

'Okay but what did you guys do on your date?'  Sam and Danny stared at each other confused. Wondering if one of them told him about it. They both agreed that they didn't and wrote back.

'**What?'**

_'A date? US together?'_

Tucker read it. '_Darn it isn't working...I'll make up something!' _Tucker thought.

'Don't lie to me guys.. I saw you to kiss last night!' Sam read it with Danny, knowing that they were caught. They thought it was time to tell him.

**'Fine.. fine you caught us!'**

_'Me and Danny went on a date we admit it!'_

Really? wow my lie worked! You guys must tell me about it later.. but for now I think the teacher is on to us.'

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Lunch:_

The trio sat at their usual table, while the two boys gobbled down their food. Sam well.. she ate normal, except for her being a ultra recyclo vegitarian, but thats not the point.

"Soo... What happened last night?" Tucker asked slyly. Sam looked at Danny, as he choked on his food. He finally swallowed it, gasping a little.

"Not like that Danny!" Tucker added. Danny wiped his forehead in relief, while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well Tucker.. Danny asked me on a date last night, not anywhere big just the movies. That was good enough for me though." Sam stated, which made Danny smile at her.

" And?" Tucker asked. (_For this next part, it wont be long but Sam will be in Italics, and Danny will be _**bold**_.. okay? Okay!)_

"**I flew her home,"**

_" And he gave me,"_

**"A box. With a "**

_"Ring in it, and "_

**"We kissed for only,"**

_"A couple seconds, then,"_

_"_**I put the ring on her finger,"**

_"And I went inside."_

They said, completing each others sentances. Tuckers eye twitched for a second.

"Yes!!! You finally got together!!!!!!!!!!" Tucker screeched like a little girl, which made Danny and Sam burst out laughing.

"Haha laugh while you can guys!" Tucker laughed sarcastically.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soon the word of them being together was all around the school, and the town. Sam and Danny didn't care what anybody said. They loved each other too much.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Four Years later:**

Sam and Danny sat on Sam's bed (In her appartment) having a not so fake, make out.

"Sam.. I need... to ask... you.. something.." Danny said between kisses.

"Yea.." Sam whispered. They stopped and Danny got on his knee, with Sam's hand in his. He took out a small black box out of his pocket, opening it. Sam's eyes got big, and filled with tears of joy.

"Will you marry me Sam?" asked Danny, looking as cute and sweet as he really was.

"Of course I will!" Sam accepted, jumping into Danny's arms, letting some tears slip. Danny slipped the engagement ring on her middle finger right next to the one he gave her four years ago. The ring that help start this all.

"I love you Sam, I always have and always have..." Danny whispered in her ear, she shivered a little in his embrace. Sam had changed a lot since she was fourteen. She had a more rounded chest, and more curves to her. Her hair was below her shoulders now, her outfit was different too. She wore a black tee, with a blue heart in the middle. She wore black jeans, with jewels all down the sides, and on the pockets. She sometimes wore her combat boots, but not as much. She mostly wore her black sneakers, since she was still gothic. Danny didn't change too much. His hair was longer now, hanging over one of his eyes. And he had more muscles from ghost fighting.

"I love you too Danny... always will.." Sam replied truthfully. They kissed again, as Sam looked at her new diamond ring. They spent the rest of their lives together happily.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hey everybody! How did you like the ending?????? I liked it I guess. I found out my sister likes my stories! She said she reads them while Im typing them! I feel sooo special!! lol! But you guys are too! Oh and gothangel... I know I said I wouldn't update my story until you updated yours but... I LIED!!!! lol! It was too tempting! Anyways Please read and review! And people who read this story! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye peoplez!!!_


End file.
